OTP of You and Me
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: A series of prompt sentences. Tiny stories with Jesse and Beca in the center of it all. Totally Jeca! Read on for the fun. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey all you Jeca Junkies. Here, I have a little series of prompts from Tumblr by alwaysbellamyblake. They are in no particular order and vary in ratings (M to be safe). The word count can be between 100 and 1,500 words so...drabbles, ficlets, vignets and whatnot. I'd like to hear from you all. Give me your thoughts. There are about 50 prompts to be filled. **Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Kindly read and review. Again, thanks for your support. It keeps me going. Now...on with the story.

A/N 2: Have no fear, my other stories will be updated soon. Fell into a bit of writer's block. Also a one-shot on the way. JecaShmex for (Nora and Julie) ;)

Prompt no. 25 "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Beca threw her hands in the air in frustration. Jesse walked over to his girlfriend of two years and wrapped his arms around the young girl's waist. He kissed her neck softly and the tiny woman relaxed in his arms.

"Beca, it's just us you know. And I know firsthand how sexy you are when you dance for me. Only me." Jesse breathed into her neck with his voice sounding husky. Beca knew she was a goner between those chocolate brown eyes and the puppy pout of her nerd. Hearing Jesse's tone of voice sounding sexy as hell makes Beca melt and agree to anything the he says. Jesse cheered in delight and did a fist pump. He ran to the closet to get his camera and tripod. He set it up within 10 minutes by the corner wall and faced it at the bed.

"Oh? Are we are doing this now?" Beca stood rapidly blinking as she watched her boyfriend moving around the room like Speedy Gonzales.

"Yeah, now is a good time as any!" He answered. "Just think of your reward. I promise, I'll make it worth your while!" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Beca couldn't contain the blush that crept up her neck to her cheeks. She excused herself to the bathroom to return five minutes later with new found confidence. Her boyfriend wants a sexy dance on film...by all means that's what he's going to get!

Beca decided to put up an embarrassed front for Jesse to spring the element of surprise on him.

"Um Jesse, I need you to dim the lights a bit. Might as well do it right." Beca said her voice sounded less than enthusiastic. Jesse smiled and walked towards the light switch dimming the lights like the Beca asked him to. She opened her laptop queuing up a song for her little performance. Jesse pulled up a chair and sat anticipated waiting for his girlfriend to start.

The music rang through the air and Jesse went slack jaw after realizing what the song was. "Buttons" from the Pussycat Dolls.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep fronting (uh huh)

Sayin what you going to do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (uh)

Beca slowly turned around to face Jesse as she placed her fingers on the top buttons of her blue plaid shirt. She shook her hips back and forth teasingly in time with the music while tortuously undoing each button on her shirt. It was clear that Jesse was becoming aroused by Beca's dance and strip tease act judging by the growing bulge in his pants. His breathing became a bit labored as he squirmed in the chair. His brown eyes turned black with lust and desire watching his girlfriend.

Typical

Hardly the type I fall for

I like when the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

I'm a sexy mama (mama)

Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)

What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)

Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

Button after button, the young girl undid moving sensuously around the room. She turned around giving Jesse a nice view of her cleavage as she grabbed and squeezed her breast. Beca can hear the gasps tumbling from Jesse's mouth.

You've been saying all the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I didn't think you know

Beca was giving everything she had into this dance. Her shirt was completely unbuttoned and she reached for the button on her jeans unsnapping it, pulling the zipper down. She opened her pants up and sashayed over to Jesse with a devilish smirk. She threw her leg over the chair gyrating her hips in his face. At this point, Jesse was a goner. He had a raging boner. He grabbed Beca's ass and pulled the DJ's center to his face. He felt the heat radiating from her body driving him insane.

He picked Beca up and carried her towards the bed, throwing her down to crawl up her body, kissing her desperately. Beca seen his eyes were black with pure unadulterated lust. Jesse practically ripped Beca's clothes off tossing them across the room. There was no love in the moment, just animalistic want. He spread Beca's legs wide and thrust his tongue right in his girlfriend's hot core. Immediately Beca's hand flew through Jesse's dark locks and held him in place.

In no time Beca was moaning and screaming Jesse's name in pleasure. Her body shuddered and eyes rolled in back of her head. After a minute, her body relaxed and stilled, chest rising and falling.

"Wow!"

"See? This is what you do to me Beca. He held his hands right at the area of his crotch. "You are sexy as fuck and I can't help myself."

"I see that babe." Beca panted.

Beca stripped Jesse of his clothes and began kissing every inch of his body. Beca knelled and took Jesse's member in her mouth and he came undone within minutes from his aroused state. The camera long forgotten (still recording) as they continued their lust filled evening of satisfaction. After two hours, they lie breathless, sweaty and sated.

"I love you Jesse."

"I love you too Beca."

A small light caught Beca's eye. Looking in the direction of the corner, she realized the camera was still recording!

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed.

"What?" Jesse smiled and knew exactly what his girlfriend was talking about.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Beca glared at Jesse. "Not only did you get me to strip dance for you, now we have a fucking sex tape!" Beca complained.

"Oh, stop Beca, it's not like anyone is going to see it." Jesse promised.

"Nobody better not nerd or believe me you won't want to know what I will and won't do to you." Beca warned.

Jesse has a way with words and sometimes Beca just loves that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everybody. Prompts from Tumblr by alwaysbellamyblake. He's another one for your enjoyment. Same rule applies…don't own any of it. Kindly read and review, I want to hear for you. Thanks for your support as always! 3

Prompt no. 46: Hey, have you seen the…Oh! Rated M

Beca _just_ got them, God forbid if she can find them. Her black head phones with the Residual Heat logo on the earpiece. The last time she had them was in the study at the Treble House when she was with Jesse and supposed to be studying for a test. Beca seemed to always misplace stuff.

Like. All. The. Time.

After ten minutes of searching, she decided to go ask Jesse. He's pretty good a tracking things down.

She walked to the Treble house. Benji was on his way out and said Jesse was in his room and let her in. She climbed the stairs quickly and soon stood outside Jesse's room. Strangely, it was silent. Maybe Jesse was sleeping she thought but then heard some faint muffled noise coming from the other side. Beca slowly opened the door "Hey, have you seen the...Oh!" and froze at the sight in front of her.

Jesse was naked sprawled out on his bed with no shirt on and his sweatpants pulled down to his feet. He was masturbating with his eyes closed unaware that his girlfriend was in the room watching. Beca knows she should leave, but couldn't help but watch her boyfriend pleasure himself. She now knows where her earbuds are...safely tucked in Jesse's ears while "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood is playing. Beca was beyond turned on.

She walked to Jesse's bedside and removed his hand wrapped around his penis to replace it with her own.

"Oh my God, Beca!" He was startled and embarrassed getting caught...doing _that_! The brunette placed her finger on his lips to silence him. She stroked Jesse softly as he moaned in appreciation.

"Shit Beca, I'm gonna cum." Beca jerked him faster as she watched Jesse close his eyes as his orgasm ripped through him. His hips jutted upward spilling his seed on his chest moaning Beca's name.

Jesse laid still panting watching Beca. She stood and began to strip until she was completely naked and laid next to him on the bed.

"I was looking for my head phones. Looks like I found them." She smirked.

For the first time Jesse was speechless as his cheeks were a light pink tint. She kissed him gently at first which after a few minutes turned into a make out session. His hands roamed her body stopping at her breast giving them each a squeeze and pinching her nipples between his finger and thumb. He kissed and nipped his way across her jawline and down her neck causing her to moan.

Ever so slightly he licked his way between her breasts making her writhe under him. Her nails scraped his scalp causing him to grunt. He looked up at her with a glint in his eyes and made his way further down licking and biting patches of her pale skin before stopping where she needed him most.

"Jesse, don't fucking tease me…I need you." She pulled him closer to her center.

Jesse took his finger and touched her folds surprised at how wet she was.

"You're so wet. Just for me." Jesse smiled and looked in Beca's eyes which were a deep ocean blue. He loved that look…the look of pure lust for _him_ and him alone. He spread her lips and took a long languid lick through her folds that made her jolt at the contact. He licked and sucked long enough for him to regain an erection to fuck his girlfriend.

"Baby, why'd you stop?" She whined from the loss of contact. Jesse stood allowing Beca to see his hard on waiting to penetrate her. He climbed above her and lined his erection to her center. He slipped in easily feeling the delicious sensation of her wet heat. He started thrusting slowly at first building speed until he was pounding her relentlessly.

"Yes! Yes Jesse, fuck me hard!"

Jesse's balls tighten as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, but he was intent on making Beca come first and adjusted the angle of his dick to thrust upwards into her, hitting her g-spot bringing her closer to the edge.

They are sweating against each other, panting hotly and moaning uncontrollably as the pleasure they share took over their bodies. A few more thrusts and Beca came undone shaking by the force of her orgasm. Jesse soon followed grunting loudly shooting his hot load into his girlfriend.

He withdrew from her and flopped next to her and pulled her close pressing hot kisses on her shoulder. Beca was content in his arms and Jesse pulled the blankets over them falling into a peaceful sleep.

A/N 2: Stay tuned for more ;) Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey folks, here's another one. Look at the author's note at the end. Tumblr prompts by alwaysbellamyblake. Don't own the PP characters. Rated T

Prompt 1: Come over here and make me.

Thursday nights every week was when Jesse and Beca went to do the grocery shopping. Each one picked the snacks on alternate weeks. This week was Jesse's turn to get the treats. Beca didn't always approve of her boyfriend's choices...they weren't the healthiest.

"Jesse don't you think you can pick at least one thing that is good for you to eat and not junk?" Beca complained. He couldn't believe how much she went on and on about the health benefits and all that shit. Jesse wasn't having any of it.

"Omg! Beca, shut up!" Jesse yelled. She jolted a bit and was taken back at his tone and fired back at him.

"No, you shut up nerd!"

"No really Beca, shut the hell up!" Jesse was angry at this point. He didn't think they could really argue about something simple like picking out snacks.

"Come over here, make me!" Beca challenged. She went wide eyed when Jesse walked towards her. Next thing she knew was Jesse grabbed her and dipped her like they were dancing in the middle of the Isle and kissed her passionately. When Jesse pulled away, Beca was breathless and speechless. Just a moment passed before Jesse spoke.

"I made up you shut up, didn't I?" He said supporting that nerdy smile at her.

"Yeah...I guess you did."

A woman walked past them and smiled. "You two are adorable."

Beca pointed at Jesse "I love him!" He laughed and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"And I love you."

A/N 2: Just wanted to share this…this really happened to me. It was cute at the time.

Thank you so much for your support. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey y'all, I've got another one for ya. Hope you enjoy. I still don't own any of the characters or the movie. Kindly leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for all your support. You guys are what keeps me going! Much love, Cheryl 3

Prompt 12: I think we need to talk

Jesse was always a pretty happy-go-lucky guy. Even if the chips were down, he seemed to be in good spirits, diplayed his dorky smile...All. The. Time. Beca was kidding herself to think that she didn't enjoy this nerds company, because she actually did. Especially his goofy-ass smile. Jesse tried everything to get Beca to smile or giggle. Most of the time she caught him looking at her in the radio station when he thinks she didn't notice, but she did.

He showed up on the campus grounds brought a blanket, juice pouches, snacks, a candle (a fucking candle?) and movies for what he likes to call movie-cation. Speaking of movie-cation, we almost kissed. Almost. Damn Bellas oath put a stopped to that. A few incidents happened to whereas Jesse thought he was my savior or something. Who did this dork think he was...my boyfriend? Were just friends for God's sake! Just friends.

Well, things took a turn for the worse when I chewed him out at Semi's. There was time and definitely space between us. It hit me a lot harder than I thought when I tried to apologize, especially when he shut the door in my face. After careful planning, Beca knew how to get Jesse's attention. She thought to use his damn movie-cation on him...turn it around. So that's what she did by serenading the nerd at the Finals. Jesse got the point.

"I think we need to talk." Beca advised. She grabbed his hand and lead them to the lobby area. He looked at her waiting for her to say what's on her mind.

"Jesse, I'm really not good at this. So, I'm going to ask straight out. Do you like me? I mean like, like me?"

"Seriously? Hmmm, let me think about it." Jesse stood with his hand on his chin and pretended to be in deep thought. "Yeah Bec, I do. Jesus, I've been chasing you the whole damn year!" His hands were in the air displayed as if Beca was joking with him.

That was enough to make her lunge forward and grab his jacket "You're such a weirdo!" before she kissed him forcefully and he was more than happy to kiss her back.

A/N 2: Please read and review my loves. Stay tuned for more : )


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here we go again aca nerds. Enjoy! ;) Don't own any of it. Kindly read and review. I want to hear from all of you. Thanks for your support as always.

Prompt no. 35: You heard me! Take. It. Off!

Beca wearing that tight red dress was driving Jesse crazy all evening. The short straps that showed her broad shoulders with her neckline showing just enough clevage to make the imagination go wild, and the dimples in her back and with the dress stopping at her mid-thigh showed her creamy pale legs which proved to be slow torture for Jesse.

The music was loud and thumping in Jesse's chest or maybe it was just his heart racing at the sight and feel of his gorgeous girlfriend grinding on him all night. Jesse's body was ignited with a fire that could give the sun a run for its money, not to mention the stiff member confined inside his pants. One thing is for sure, he needed to get Bedca home and out of that dress.

"Let's go home babe!" Jesse whispered in her ear with his voice low and husky that made Beca smile. Jesse grabbed his girlfriend's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

The front door wasn't even fully closed before Jesse pinned Beca against the wall, kissing her with urgency. The raw need turned Beca on beyond belief. Jesse mumbled words into the her mouth that she could understand.

"What?"

"You heard me! Take. It. Off!" Jesse's voice was demanding. Beca loved when Jesse became dominant in the bedroom...not that they even made it there yet. Beca slightly pushed Jesse away from her and playfully ran toward the steps giggling.

"You're going to pay for that Becs" Jesse chased after.

He caught up to her and shoved her on the bed. He crawled his way up to the brunette and kissed her neck roughly then sucked on her pulse point causing Beca to hiss.

"Jesse!" Beca yelled. Beca moved from Jesse's grip so she can rid herself of the dress. She stood stark naked before Jesse and made a come hither motion with her fingers. He took the liberty to strip himself down to nothing. They faced each other with his eyes wondering down her naked body and Beca doing the same. Suddenly, Jesse spun Beca around and slapped her ass hard leaving a red tinge of color and a sting as a reminder.

"Ow! Baby, what was THAT for?" She rubbed the sting from her ass cheek where Jesse had just smacked.

"That's for being such a fucking tease with that tight dress and grinding your ass in my crotch and pressing your tits in my chest!" He growled. Jesse grabbed Beca's hand and placed it over his dick letting her feel how rock hard she mad him not that she was blind seeing his 8 inch dick pointing straight at her.

"Damn Jesse, you've never been this fucking hard before! Beca hummed in approval.

"Yeah...and I need you to take care of it, now!" Jesse demanded. Something clicked in Jesse. Something predatory. He pushed Beca on the bed with lust in his now dark eyes. He spread her girlfriend's legs wide and thrusted into her core. Jesse began a quick, relentless pace causing Beca to scream his name.

"Fuck Jesse! Right there, I'm close" With those words, Jesse reached his hand down to Beca's clit and rubbed hard circles making the brunette come undone with Jesse following immediately after with a grunt.

"Damn, I love you so damn much Beca."

"Yeah, I love you too Jesse."

A/N: Stay tuned for more my loves. Much love 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's time for another tiny story from Tumblr prompts by alwaysbellamyblake. Never doubt how much I appreciate all the support from you guys. Each and every one of you are what keeps me going. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Kindly read and review. I don't own the rights to Pitch Perfect or the characters so that still hasn't changed.

Prompt no. 27: I'm pregnant!

Some things can never be simple or maybe they can…but just goes unnoticed. Like for instance Beca isn't the brightest crayon in the box and Jesse isn't the sharpest tool in the shed…ya know what I mean?

Back in freshman year, Jesse told Beca:

"You're one of those a cappella girls

I'm one of those a cappella boys

We're goining to have aca-children

It's inevitable!"

After an eye squint and a few years later, Beca finds herself pregnant with their first child and she knows how excited Jesse is going to be. Beca has an idea of how she wants to tell Jesse so she travels to the supermarket to shop for all things small to prepar a meal for her unsuspecting father-to-be.

Hours later, Beca had the dinner table set and vanilla scented candles burning over the small china cabinet filled with little trinkets. Beca set a theme for this dinner to see if Jesse could guess what her announcement would be.

Jesse walked through the door and the aroma of food hit his nostrils immediately. Beca greeted Jesse with a kiss and told him to wash up that dinner will be ready in ten minutes.

"Smells and looks delicious babe." Jesse said smiling. The plate in front of him had baby back ribs, baby potatoes, baby carrots and baby peas. The appetizer was baby shrimps.

"Thanks. There's a bit of a theme to tonight's dinner." Beca announced looking at Jesse if he caught on to her comment.

"Hmmm, interesting babe. Everything is small so I'm guessing finger foods." Beca smiled and nodded. She went into the kitchen to bring out the tiny cupcakes that had half blue and half pink frosting on them. Suddenly Jesse's head popped up and locked eyes with Beca.

"What?" Beca acted innocent.

"Beca? Does this mean-" Jesse was cut off.

"I'm pregnant!" She actually squealed. Jesse ran to her and picked her up twirling her in circles. The smile practically split his face in two.

"Put me down before I hurl on you nerd!" Jesse put her down and kissed her all over her face.

"Aca-baby. Finally!" Beca rolled her eyes at his outburst comment.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not gonna talk all that fucking aca shit to me right now!"

He held her face in his hands and whispered "It's inevitable" as he kissed her softly on the lips. Beca just shook her head knowing it's going to be a long and painful pregnancy...normal pregnancy pain and Jesse being a pain in her ass. Aca-believe it! ;)

A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Give me your thoughts. More to come so stay tuned :) Thanks again for all your support.

Cheryl oooooout 3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Tumblr prompts from alwaysbellamyblake. Let me know what you guys think. Disclaimer: Not the owner of the movie or characters. Thanks for your support.

Prompt no. 7: I almost lost you!

Jesse thought he was being cool going along with his friends. Beca watched in fear as the motorcycle flipped and had thrown Jesse ten feet into the air and onto the road. Laying there immobile, blood seeping from his head had Beca in tears. The ambulance arrived quickly taking the injured young man to the hospital with Beca right by his side.

Four hours later, the doctor came to get Beca and escorted her to his room when Jesse was asking for his wife.

"Hey, how are feeling?" Beca placed her hand on Jesse's cheek stroking him softly with her thumb.

"Pretty much like I flew off a motorcycle." He mumbled.

"Jesus Christ Jesse! I almost lost you!" Tears were falling from Beca's eyes. "Don't do stupid shit like that again or I'll kick your ass!" Beca leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Never again," Jesse answered just above a whisper. "Because I know I'll be worst off from an ass kicking from Beca Mitchell- Swanson."

"You got that right nerd." She pressed her lips to his. Jesse knows Beca will take care of him over the next few days. Plus he also knows and shouldn't think like this, but when he is fully recovered he knows they will engage in some mind-blowing sex. Jesse was lucky things turned out well, but overall he's lucky to be married to a wonderful woman. Nothing will ever change that.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts in a review. Another to follow.

Lots of Love xx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another Tumblr prompt from alwaysbellamyblake. Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Give me your thoughts.

Prompt 9: Don't ever do that again!

Beca gets tipsy pretty fast. She's tiny and her little body can only hold so much alcohol. Beca might be closed off, but regardless she is beautiful and sexy from her silky brown locks and eyes of ocean blue to her curvy hips and sleek legs. Everyone knows how she is when she gets drunk…slurs her words and walks sideway, but tonight was out of character for her.

Jesse watched from the other side of the Trebles' yard as five guys surrounded one of the tables. He went wide eyed when he noticed Beca dancing on tabletop as the guys salivated over her. He became angry when the guys cheers on when Beca removed her plaid shirt tossing it in the air. These prick only wanted one thing…to get in the girl's pants. No way in hell Jesse was going to let that happen.

A blonde haired guys helped Beca down and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. Jesse witnessed this and sprinted across the lawn to aid her. He immediately tapped the guy's shoulder.

"Hey man, let her go clearly she's intoxicated." He stated.

"What's it to ya?"

"For one she's my friend and secondly there's no way in hell I'm going to let you put your hands on her." Jesse inched closer to the young man's face.

"Dude, I didn't hear her complain. She wants have fun and I'm gonna show her some." The guys gave Jesse a light shove in the chest. Jesse saw red after that and hurled his fist to the guy's jaw who went down immediately.

"Holy shit! Now who's the Million Dollar Baby?"

He took Beca's hand and led her inside the house (not without a small protest) up to his room where he laid her down telling her to sleep it off and placed the covers over her.

[The next morning]

Beca opened her eyes slowly and grumbled while her head pounded. Her eyes widened when she seen Jesse sitting in the chair next to her bed looking at her. That's not creepy at all she thought. It took Beca a moment to realize she was in fact in Jesse's dorm room. Jesse could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to decipher what occurred last night.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" Jesse held out a glass of water and a couple aspirins for Beca to take.

"Morning. Like construction workers jackhammering inside my head. Thanks." She said taking the water and pills. "What happened last night?"

"Well…you were pretty drunk and uh…" Jesse paused. He knew Beca wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her. "You actually were dancing and kinda stripping on the table."

"Fuuuuuuck!"

"Don't worry because I intervened. Don't ever do that again! I can't stand the thought of those jerks man handling you, taking advantage of you." Jesse practically scolded.

"Thanks. You sound like a jealous boyfriend right now…which you're not so…" Jesse's face faltered at her words.

"I'd like to be." He said above a whisper.

"What?!"

"I said, I'd like to be."

"Jesse."

"Beca, you gotta know by now that I like you. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll go out on a date with you." Jesse smiled.

It seems Jesse had some plans to make for next weekend to sweep Beca of her feet. Maybe at some point he can worm his way into her heart as well.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading and thanks for your support. More to come soon!

Love you awesome nerds xx


End file.
